exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
EXILE SHOKICHI LIVE TOUR 2019 "UNDERDOGG"
|image = EXILE_SHOKICHI_-_UNDERDOGG_tour_logo.jpg |title = EXILE SHOKICHI LIVE TOUR 2019 "UNDERDOGG" |caption = Tour logo |artist = EXILE SHOKICHI |start = June 29, 2019 |end = September 15, 2019 |type = Tour |previous = }} EXILE SHOKICHI LIVE TOUR 2019 "UNDERDOGG" is the first solo live tour of EXILE SHOKICHI. It started on June 29 and ended on September 15. A footage of the September 11 and 12 concerts in Osaka-jo Hall will be released in DVD/Blu-ray on December 25, 2019. Setlist Regular= # 1114 Miracles # Maboroshi # Don't Stop the Music # Futen Boyz # Ooo! # HERE WE GO # Underdog # Psychedelic Romance # Rock City feat.SALU # Good Vibes Only - SALU # RAP GAME - SALU # Byakuya # Ao no Hibi # Kimi ni Au Tame ni Boku wa Umarete Kitanda # Bad Speed Play # WHITEOUT # # BACK TO THE FUTURE # ROCKET DIVE # Giver (EXILE cover) # GENERATION (J Soul Brothers cover) # GOING ON (EXILE cover) # YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! (EXILE THE SECOND cover) # Going Crazy (EXILE THE SECOND cover) # The One '-ENCORE-' # BACK 2U # Future |-|Final Concert= # 1114 Miracles # Maboroshi # Don't Stop the Music # Futen Boyz # Ooo! # HERE WE GO # Underdog # Psychedelic Romance # Rock City feat.SALU # Good Vibes Only - SALU # Never Say Goodbye - SWAY, EXILE SHOKICHI, SALU # RAP GAME - SALU # Byakuya # Ao no Hibi # Diamond Dust - Sato Kodai, EXILE SHOKICHI # Kimi ni Au Tame ni Boku wa Umarete Kitanda # Bad Speed Play # WHITEOUT # Y.L.S.S. - EXILE SHOKICHI, CrazyBoy # Cult of Personality # BACK TO THE FUTURE # ROCKET DIVE # Giver (EXILE cover) # GENERATION (J Soul Brothers cover) # GOING ON (EXILE cover) # YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! (EXILE THE SECOND cover) # Going Crazy (EXILE THE SECOND cover) # The One '-ENCORE-' # BACK 2U # THE FOOLS - EXILE SHOKICHI, EXILE AKIRA on guitar # Future DVD/Blu-ray | image = EXILE_SHOKICHI_-_UNDERDOGG_tour_DVD_cover.jpg | title = EXILE SHOKICHI LIVE TOUR 2019 UNDERDOGG | original = | type = DVD/Blu-ray | artist = EXILE SHOKICHI | released = December 25, 2019 | formats = DVD, Blu-ray | recorded = September 11-12, 2019 | genre = | label = rhythm zone | chronotype = Video Release | previous = | current = | next = }} EXILE SHOKICHI LIVE TOUR 2019 UNDERDOGG is the first video release of EXILE SHOKICHI. It will be released on December 25, 2019 in four editions: two first press limited and two regular 2DVD and 2Blu-ray editions. First press editions include a 50-page photobook. Editions ; First Press * 2DVD (RZBD-86987~8, ¥7,370) * 2Blu-ray (RZXD-86989~90, ¥8,470) ** After first press editions gets sold out, regular editions will replace for sale. ; Regular * 2DVD (RZBD-86991~2, ¥7,370) * 2Blu-ray (RZXD-86993~4, ¥8,470) Tracklist ; Disc 1 Tracklist order to be decided yet. * 1114 Miracles * Maboroshi * Don't Stop the Music * Futen Boyz * Ooo! * HERE WE GO * Rays of Glory * Underdog * Psychedelic Romance feat.SALU * Rock City * Good Vibes Only - SALU * RAP GAME - SALU * Midnight Sun * Byakuya * Ao no Hibi * CORRUPTED * Bad Speed Play * WHITEOUT (DJ ALAN Remix) * feat. EXILE SHOKICHI (DJ ALAN Remix) * BACK TO THE FUTURE * Pink Spider * ROCKET DIVE * Giver * GENERATION * Going On * YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!! * Going Crazy * The One * Back 2U * Future ; Disc 2 * Document Video Featured Members ; Main Artist * EXILE SHOKICHI ; Support Act * SALU ; Guests * SWAY (September 15) * Sato Kodai (September 15) * EXILE AKIRA (September 15) Concert Dates * Total: 8 shows External Links * Official Website * Final Concert Setlist Playlist * Oricon Profile: [ DVD] | [ Blu-ray] Category:EXILE SHOKICHI Category:EXILE SHOKICHI Tours Category:EXILE SHOKICHI DVDs Category:EXILE SHOKICHI Blu-rays Category:2019 Tours Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays